Feathers and Fire
by CrimsonWolf
Summary: Dilandau is gone from the Vione 1 day a year. Iya(me!) and the rest of the 'slayers get to avoid getting slapped ONE day a year. But, the peace treaty with Asturia has to be signed, and no one wants to do it. So, naturaly, WE HAVE TO. Moero, moero...


Hello, everyone. This I wrote a while ago and hey, if I get any reviews, maybe I'll continue the thing. Maybe. If I feel like it. And, you know what, if you are really really bored, why don't you check out Cats and Wizards, an original story by me.  
  
I do not own Escaflowne or Spike.  
  
Iya= me.  
Bow and JayLee= 2 of my friends  
  
  
Feathers and Fire  
  
"Wake up!" Dallet threw a pillow onto Iya's head. "You should have been up hours ago, Iya! What exactly did you and Miguel do last night?"  
Iya yawned. "Oh, nothing much. We just went out for a couple of drinks, that's all."  
"Listen to you! 'Just a couple of drinks, that's all'! Ha!" Guimel remarked as he entered. He threw his heavy coat on the bunk above his and walked over to the two.  
"What? We didn't do anything." Still getting looks from the two boys, Iya added, "Honestly, we just got a couple of drinks and then came back."  
"Sure. You came back after the hotel. At least you two thought it out," Guimel said. "At least you actually went to a hotel so that nobody heard your orgas-"  
Not even letting Guimel finish, Iya kicked him in the crotch. "We did nothing!"  
"Ouch!" Guimel fell to the ground.  
Dallet looked down at him. "Well, Iya, Jay sent me to wake you up. At least you actually did think out one thing. Lord Dilandau isn't here today."  
"I thought I was missing my morning slap," Iya muttered.  
Dallet smiled. "C'mon, lunch's ready. I don't know what she made this time, but her mother must have been a great cook if that's where Jay learned."  
Iya got up and walked with Dallet out the door. "Really? I've never really eaten here." Hearing a moan from Guimel, they turned around. "Hey, Guimel, are you coming or not?"  
Iya got no response. She shrugged, and they went on to the kitchen.  
  
When they walked in, JayLee was chasing Miguel around with a spatula, Viole was scarfing down a bowl of Lucky Charms, and a pot of something was boiling over on the stove. Gatti and Chesta were playing war.  
"Ha, ha! Fanelia sucks!" Chesta yelled, pointing a finger at Gatti who was down to two cards.  
JayLee immediately stopped chasing Miguel and gave Chesta a threatening look.  
"I-I mean, I'm sure Fanelia will kick my butt in the end!" Chesta exclaimed nervously.  
JayLee walked over to the blonde and whacked him hard with the spatula. Chesta fell out of his seat. A big red imprint of the spatula throbbed on his face.  
Gatti laid down a card, then flipped over the rest of Chesta's cards (they had a war). "Chesta, I just got three of your aces and a king."  
Chesta popped up. "What? You did not!"  
Iya leaned over Gatti's shoulder to see the cards. "Yeah, Chesta, actually he did."  
"But that's impossible! You cheated!" Chesta yelled at Gatti.  
"I did not," Gatti said defensively.  
"Did to!" Chesta yelled.  
"Did not!" Gatti yelled.  
"Did to!" Chesta yelled.  
"Did not!" Gatti yelled.  
JayLee smacked them both across the head.  
Dallet sat down next to Miguel. "So, what did you two do last night?"  
"Oh you know. The usual stuff," Miguel answered. "We had a drink, went to a make out place and-"  
Iya ran her fist into Miguel's head. "We did nothing!"  
Miguel rubbed his head. "Maybe you were just too drunk..."  
"I remember last night perfectly! We got a few drinks, and then we came home!" Iya shouted. "If anyone was to drunk to remember anything then it was you!"  
Miguel laughed. "You deny it, but you were all over me."  
"You were dreaming," Iya said lamely.  
Folken walked in. "Dilandau's coming back early. The DragonSlayers are going to Asturia.  
"Asturia? What do you mean Asturia?" Iya snapped. "I hate Asturia!"  
"Why are we going to Asturia?" Dallet asked.  
"Peace treaty," Folken answered with a sigh.  
"Peace treaty? Why don't you do it? Or Adelphis or anyone but us!" Iya complained.  
"I have some business that needs my attention. Get ready right now. Dilandau will be here any minute." Folken turned to leave.  
"Wait a second! You mean that I worked so hard making lunch and now no one's gonna eat it?!" JayLee yelled.  
Folken stopped and turned around. "Yes. Save it for dinner, JayLee. It won't kill you."  
JayLee ran over and got in Folken's face. "It may not kill me, but I'll kill you!" She raised her spatula in the air.  
Folken smiled. "Now, JayLee, you wouldn't hurt your dear husband's brother, would you?"  
JayLee glared at him for a second, and then she whacked Folken across the head.  
Folken fell over, a lump the size of a goose egg forming on his head.  
JayLee stomped her foot. "You're lucky, I was easy on you...this time. But don't expect any more pity just because you're Van's big brother, you got it?"  
Folken didn't answer.  
"Did you hear me?" Jay yelled.  
"Yes," Folken answered weakly.  
"Good! Now get your butt out of my kitchen! Now!"  
"Okay." Folken got up and walked dizzily out.  
In Asturia...  
"I don't see why we have to do this stupid thing," Iya muttered.  
"Iya! Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Dilandau yelled.  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau," Iya answered.  
Dilandau started muttering about how he hated being here himself.  
As the seven Alseids landed, the gates to Palace's palace opened.  
The knights Calei were lined up in greeting. It was not, to most of them, a willful greeting. But, it was in greeting none the less.  
"Figures Dilandau would come in those big melifs," Allen said under his breath. It was rather absurd to come in the Alseids, because they were gigantic and feared by the people who had witnessed Zaibach's wrath during the war.  
The DragonSlayers jumped down from the gigantic mechs. As they approached the palace, Dilandau began grumbling something like "Burn, damn you, burn". He looked hatefully at Allen as he walked by. His glare was returned, though less ominous coming from the knight.  
They reached the throne room and stopped in front of the king.  
Dilandau clearly couldn't stand it here. His mouth was bent in a deep frown and his right eye was somewhat twitching.  
"Greetings, Zaibach," Aston said unhappily. Everyone there would rather not have been.  
"Can we just get this thing done?" Dilandau asked in that nonchalant yet sinister tone that he most often used.  
"Of course." Aston motioned for a servant to bring forth a scroll.  
"Oh c'mon, why can't we just friggin torch them all?" Iya asked Guimel under her breath.  
Dilandau seemed to hear her, because his frown weakened from the thought of the burning city.  
"Burn, burn," Iya began cruelly chanting under her breath, having seen Dilandau stir.  
"Will you shut up?" Guimel whispered.  
"Burn, bur- well fine," Iya stopped chanting and stood there, pouting.  
Dilandau, as every one of the DragonSlayers knew, was not fond of peace. Or silence, or tranquility. After all, he slapped the only people that he actually liked. (That's us! ^__^)  
After about twenty minutes of waiting, no one came with the treaty.  
Dilandau shifted his weight impatiently. "Where the hell is it?"  
Aston looked around frantically. "I'm not sure." He called once again for the treaty to be brought forward.  
"Oh, the Hell with it." Dilandau turned and started back for the Alseids.  
"Lord Dilandau?" Gatti questioned.  
Dilandau turned to look at his blonde 'Slayer. He simply muttered, "Burn" and a wide grin spread across Iya's face.  
"What? Lord Dilandau we can't-" Gatti was interrupted when Dilandau backhanded him across the face.  
Dilandau looked at him harshly. "Do as I command."  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Iya almost giggled as she sprinted for her Alseids.  
"Dilandau!" Aston yelled.  
"Shove it, old man!" Dilandau yelled as he aimed his flame-thrower at Aston.  
"Okay! Okay!" Aston yelled. "Schezar, get your butt out there!"  
Almost smirking, Allen climbed into Scherazade.  
"You won't win, Allen Schezar!" Dilandau remarked as he climbed into the bright red Alseids.  
In a matter of seconds, everything was on fire.  
Dilandau cackled madly as he incinerated everything that wasn't already on fire. He had grown bored fighting Allen, so he had Iya kicking the blonde's butt.  
She seemed to be having fun, though you couldn't tell who was winning. Iya will tell you she was. Allen will tell you that he was. But only Gatti knows who was really winning at the time, though he refuses to say.  
After the palace was about in ashes, Allen was weeping because Bow wouldn't kiss him because he had lost, and Dilandau's pyroish blood lust had been satisfied, they headed back to the Vione.  
But, before they did that, they decided to watch Bow and Allen. It proved to be very entertaining.  
"How could you lose to someone like HER?!" Bow practically screamed as she pointed to the beaming Iya.  
"I don't know," Allen cried. "She's really tough for a girl, you know. She's almost as tough as you."  
"Yeah right! Schezar, I'm ten times tougher than her!" Iya yelled.  
"Are not!" Bow yelled.  
"Yuh huh!" Iya yelled back.  
"Ooh, cat fight!" Miguel exclaimed. "Get more popcorn!"  
Iya and Bow both turned angrily to Miguel. Iya snarled, then charged at him, knocking him out of his melif. Upon which, Bow promptly began beating to stuffing out of him.  
"Get him, get him!" Iya yelled.  
Satisfied with Miguel's unconsciousness, Bow walked back to Allen. "Now, back to you."  
Allen smiled, but, seeing her angry expression, it disappeared.  
"Well now, what are we going to do about you?" Bow asked, sounding evil.  
Allen shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we could work it out in bed?"  
He received a glare in response. A few seconds past, then Bow spoke.  
"Okay!" She smiled. "And then I can play with your hair, right?"  
Allen returned her smile. "Yeah!" His face switched to a worried expression. "But just remember: I'm not Spike. Nor will I ever be. Okay?"  
Bow looked disappointed. "Well... okay." She gave him a hopeful look. "Can you be Dib?"  
"Bleck," Iya remarked.  
"What is it with you and vampires?" Allen asked.  
Bow smiled. "You know." Her vampire fangs showed slightly under her top lip.  
"Oh yeah." He rubbed his neck. "How could I forget," he muttered.  
"Lets go." Biore's guymelif lifted into the air.  
"Hey!" Dilandau shouted. "I give the orders around here!" He swiftly knocked Biore's Alseids out of the air.  
1  
  
  
1 


End file.
